Blog użytkownika:Koda
Dobra. To jest mój pierwszy blog więc nie wiem jak mi to wyjdzie. Nigdy jeszcze nie pisałam opowiadań dla tego to pewnie będzie klapa. Jeśli kto kolwiek to przeczytał ( a w to wątpie ) proszę zostawić po sobie komentarz. Proszę... Dobra to ja już lepiej zacznę. Kilka informacji: Akcja dzieje się po JWS 2 Czkawka jest wodzem Jest Valka , Stoick nie żyje Czkawka i Astrid ją razem Jest Eret Mogą się pojawić nowe postacie ( tego jeszcze nie jestem pewna ) Szczerbatek nie ma kawałka lotki , a Czkawka nogi Wszyscy wyglądają tak jak w 2 części filmu Może będę pisać z czyjejś perspektywy ( tego też jeszcze nie wiem ) Ostrzegam , że może się tu pojawić mnóstwo błędów ortograficznych i nie tylko. Ok , zaczynam. Roździał 1 Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Czkawka jak co dzień zajmował się obowiązkami wodza pomagając ludziom w wiosce , a jeźdźcy byli zajęci patrolowaniem okolic pod dowództwem Valki. Bliźniaki prawie jak zawsze narzekali z nudów , a Sączysmark kłócił się ze Śledzikiem. Szpatka: Ej brat weź coś se wysadzimy strasznie tu nudno. Mieczyk: No, super pomysł !!! Ale co chcesz wysadzić ? Szpatka : Eee... No tam jest wyspa i jakiś las więc... Mieczyk : Więc... Szpatka : Nie przerywaj mi bałwanie ! - krzyknęła Szpadka. Przy okazji walnęła brata w ramie tak mocno, że omało nie zleciał ze smoka. - więc można by się po kryjomu odłączyć od reszty i rozwalić las. Mieczyk : I to twój najlepszy pomysł w tym tygodniu siostra. Bliźniaki ostrożnie odłączyli się od reszty jeźdźców i polecieli w stronę wyspy. Astrid : Ej... Widział ktoś bliźniaków ? Valka : A czy to nie przypadkiem Śledzik i Szączysmark mieli ich pilnować ? - spytała lekko zła kobieta. Eret : A niby jak mieli ich pilnować jak przez cały czas się kłócili ? A jak od nie dawna wiemy, oni nie przegapią żadnej okazji aby nawiać i coś rozwalić. 'Tym czasem u bliźniaków... ' Rodzeństwo po woli odłączyło się od grupy i w kilka minut znaleźli się nad wyspą. Na początku kłócili się o to którą część lasu najpierw wysadzić. Szpatka chciała najpierw wysadzić wschodnią , a Mieczyk połódniową.No i oczywiście bójka. Szpatka : Najpierw wschód !!! Mieczyk : Nie bo południe !!! Szpatka : Wschód ! Mieczyk : Południe ! Nie ! Tak ! Nie ! Tak ! Nie ! Nie ! Ha !!!... - krzyknęła zadowolona z siebie Szpatka - wygrałam więc najpierw rozwalamy wschodnią część lasu. Mieczyk : No niech ci będzie... Para rozrabiaków poleciała na wschód , a tym czasem nasi przyjaciele głowili się gdzie oni mogli polecieć i latali w tą i w powrotem , ale ich nie znaleźli. Eret : Jak myślicie gdzie mogą być ? Astrid : A boja wiem... Teraz to mogą być wszędzie. Nagle usłyszeli straszny hałas i zobaczyli wielki wybuch. Od razu wiedzieli że tam są bliźniaki i się nie mylili. Astrid : Co wy głąby najlepszego wyrabiacie ! -krzyknęła mocno wkurzona dziewczyna - wracamy na Berk i wszystko co narobiliście ładnie wyśpiewacie Czkawce. A co do was chłopaki to tym razem lepiej ich pilnujcie. Zrozumiano ? Śledzik , Sączysmark , Mieczyk ,Szpatka : Tak Astrid - powiedzieli wszyscy równocześnie. 'Tym czasem na Berk...' Perspektywa Czkawki ''' Właśnie pomagałem Wiadru i Grubemu w zaganianiu dzików , no bo oczywiście bliźniaki jak nikogo nie było w pobliżu rozwalili zagrodę i wszystkie porozbiegały się po całej wiosce robiąc przy tym nie małe szkody.No Szczerbatku , to już wiemy co będziemy robić przez jakiś następny tydzień. -powiedziałem głaszcząc smoka. W oddali zobaczyłem małe punkty na niebie i od razu wiedziałem , że to moja mama wraca z resztą jeźdźców z patrolu. Już z daleka widać było , że mama jest z czegoś niezadowolona , a Astrid była mocno wkurzona. Śledzik i Szączysmark nie przestawali się kłócić , a bliźniaki wydawali jagby się czegoś bali. W końcu wylądowali. Szczerbatek od razu pobiegł bawić się z Wichurą , a ja przywitałem się z mamą i Astrid bo z resztą jakoś nie za bardzo się dało. Astrid : Hej Czkawka - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek - jak się mają sprawy w wiosce ? Czkawka : Cześć. Rano było ok , ale niestety to się zmieniło. A jak udał się patrol ? Astrid : No też na początku było ok , ale... Valka : Ale bliźniaki narozrabiali i chcieli ci coś powiedzieć -dokończyła Valka spoglądając gniew nie na Mieczyka i Szpatke. '''Przepraszam , że kończe w takim momeńcie , ale czy ktoś to przeczytał ? Przynajmniej jedna osoba... ;-( :-( Czkawka : No słucham... Mieczyk,Szpatka : Eee... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' No nie , co oni znowu zrobili ! Mam nadzieję , że nic poważnego. Raz o mało nie zniszczyli połowy wioski albo spalili prawie cały las. Thorze co ja z nimi mam... Mieczyk : Ale przecież my nic nie zrobiliśmy. Co nie Szpatka ? Szpatka : No właśnie. Czkawka : Czy ktoś mi w końcu powie co się stało ? Mam mało czasu , śpieszy mi się. Valka : No więc tak , zniszczyli połowe lasu i nie wiadomo czy coś jeszcze. Co !!! Co oni zrobili ? Czy ja na pewno dobrze usłyszałem , że zniszczyli las ? Już raz to zrobili , a teraz na pewno nie puszczę im tego płazem. Niech no się zastanowie... Może by tak wysłać ich na inną wyspę na kilka dni... Albo nie bo jeszcze znowu coś wysadzą. Myślałem chyba jakieś pięć minut i w końcu wymyśliłem. Tak , to będzie idealna kara. Powinni się wtedy czegoś nauczyć - powiedziałem sam do siebie. Tylko i tak trzeba będzie ich pilnować. Czkawka : Więc tak , bliźniaki słuchać mnie bo nie będę powtarzać dwa razy. Przez tydzień będziecie sprzątać po smokach , spełniać proźby każdego wikinga z wioski oraz pełnicie patrol za każdego z nas do końca tygodnia. Czy wszystko jasne ? -spytałem się bliźniaków. Wygląda na to że załapali. Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie jakby ducha zobaczyli. No co , to odpowiednia kara , zbyt często się to powtarza. Bliźniaki : Tak Czkawka zrozumieliśmy. Czkawka : To dobrze. Roździał 2 'Dobra na razie to tylte. Może dodam coś w nocy lub późnym wieczorem.' Następnego dnia Czkawka miał o wiele mniej roboty w wiosce i o wiele więcej czasu dla Astrid. Śledzik czytał po raz 25 smoczą księgę oraz wpisywał do niej ciekawostki o przeróżnych smokach , Sączysmark i Eret z samego rana gdzieś polecieli , ale nikt nie wie gdzie , a bliźniaki mieli ręce pełne roboty. Najpierw pomogli Wiadru i Grubemu w od budowaniu zagrody ,ale oczywiście pod okiem Pyskacza. Następnie musieli nałowić ryb ,ale nie mogli korzystać z pomocy smoka. Szpatka : Ale tu nudno. Nie można nic wysadzić ani rozwalić ani nawet kopnąć Mieczyka. Mieczyk : No właśnie. Czekaj , że co ? Po prostu nudy - powiedziała Szpatka. Pyskacz : Dobra nie marudzić mi tu tylko brać się za łowienie ryb. Bliźniaki posłusznie wzięli sieci i zarzucili do je wody. Czekali jakieś piętnaście minut i w końcu ryby zaczęły brać. Szpatka dla zabawy oplątała nogę Mieczyka o liny i kiedy w sieci było pełno ryb zaczęły się miotać i wciągneły biednego chłopaka do oceanu. Pyskacz od razu gdy zobaczył co się dzieje wyciągnoł go z wody. Pyskacz : Co to miało być ! ? Mieliście łowić ryby , a nie ryby miały łowić was - powiedział lekko rozgniewany , a za razem rozbawiony wiking - dobra na dziś dosyć z tym łowieniem. Późno się robi , wracamy na Berk. 'Tym czasem u Czkawki i Astrid... ' Spacerowali sobie brzegiem morza trzymając się za ręce , podziwiali piękne widoki , słuchali śpiewu ptaków... W końcu dotarli na klify i z tamtąd podziwiali zachód słońca.Panował tam bardzo romantyczny nastruj. Siedzieli na brzegu klifu wtuleni w siebie i obserwowali jak słońce znika za oceanem.Bardzo lubili tu przesiadywać , a zwłaszcza w swoim towarzystwie. Astrid : I jak ? Radzisz sobie z tym wszystkim ? - smytała dziewczyna. Czkawka : Jak ty jesteś przy mnie to sobie radze - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej , odwzajemniła uśmiech i go pocałowała - za co to było ? Astrid : Że jesteś taki kochany - i słodko się usmiechneła , a następnie przytuliła się do niego , a on ją obją ramieniem. Siedzieli tak jeszcze kilka godzin rozmawiając , smiejąc się i wygłupiając. Nawet nie zauwarzyli jak zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Po woli dochodziła 24. Czkawka : Może będziemy już wracać jest strasznie ciemno i na pewno strasznie późno. Astrid : No , lepiej tak - odpowiedziała mu i ruszyli w stronę wioski. Szli cały czas w milczeniu trzymając się za ręce. Gdy już doszli Czkawka odprowadził Astrid pod dom , pożegnał się z nią i ruszył w stronę swojego domu.Miał nadzieje na to że jego mama już dawno spi i uda mu się niezauważenie wejść do domu.Kiedy doszedł nie widział żadnych świateł i myślał , że Valka już śpi. Po cichu otworzył drzwi i skierował się w stronę schodów. Był już prawie na samej górze , ale usłyszał znajomy głos. Valka : Gdzies ty się tak długo szwędał ? - spytała kobieta. Czkawka :Byłem z Astrid na klifach i jakoś tak nam to samo wyszło... Valka : Że późno wróciliście ? -dokonczyła. Czkawka : No tak. Nie musisz sie tak o mnie martwić jestem juz dorosły ,umiem o siebie zadbać - powiedział pewien siebie chłopak. Valka : Dobrze , ale idź już spać. Czkawka: Dobra noc. Valka : Dobra noc. Naspępnego dnia Dziś nadszedł drugi dzień kary bliźniaków. Mieli oni bowiem za zadanie najpierw sprzątnąć całą stajnię po smokach , potem poranny patrol za Śledziła , spełniać prośby każdego wikinga z wioski ( nawet Pleśniaka ) i pomóc dokończyć naprawiać zagrodę dla dzików. Mieli także nałowić ryb , ale Pyskacz bał się z nimi znowu płynąć. Bał się tego , że znowu jedno z nich odwali drugiemu jakiś głupi kawał. Więc Czkawka się nad nim zlitował i on sam z rana płyną na ryby. Bliźniakom nie spodobało się zadanie sprzątania po smokach tylko dla tego , że nie było przy tym żadnej zabawy.Nie przeszkadzał im ten potworny zapach po prostu brak jakiej kolwiek rozrywki. Jeśli chodziło o inne prace byli pewni ,że będzie mnóstwo śmiechu. Przez to że Pyskacz był na rybach nie mógł ich pilnować więc Czkawka kazał Grubemu i Wiadru zająć się nimi. Powiedział także Grubemu żeby nie tylko pilnował bliźniaków , ale także i Wiadro bo on strasznie łatwo ładuje się w tarapaty.Mieczyk i Szpatka sprzątali smoczą stajnię , a Gruby ich pilnował , Wiadro już dawno gdzieś zniknął , ale jak się okazało leżał przed swoim domem wygrzewając się na słońcu. Mieczyk dla zabawy wanlął siostrę łopatą w twarz , a ta oddała mu ze zdwojoną siłą. Ten powtużył ten ruch i także wzmocnił siłę. Ona zaś wzięła na łopatę dość sporą ilość smoczych odchodów i żuciła w Mieczyka. I zabawa się rozkręciła. Gruby nie mógł ich uspokoić i niestety kilka razy oberwał. Nagle do stajni wleciał Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem oraz Asdtrid i Wichura. Jeszcze trochę i oni by oberwali tym śmierdzącym nawozem. - Dosyć !!! - krzyknoł zdenerwowany wódz - czy wy naprawdę nic nie potraficie zrobić normalnie ! ? Astrid : Czkawka wyluzuj , proszę - powiedziała Astrid i przy tym próbowała go uspokoić , lecz jej to nie wychodziło bo Czkawka ciągle się wydzierał na bliźniaki i w końcu wyleciał z prędkością światła ze stajni. Astrid : No brawo , patrzcie co narobiliście. Ja lecie szukać Czkawki i spróbuje go uspokoić , a wy w tym czasie macie to wszystko wysprzątać i zabrać się za dalszą robotę. A i jeszcze jedno Gruby... Pilnuj ich porządnie , jasne ? Gruby , bliźniaki : Jasne. Minęło kilka godzin od tego zajścia , a Astrid w dalszym ciągu nie mogła znaleść swojego chłopaka. Bliźniaki zaś skączyli już sprzątać stajnię i zabrali się za patrolowanie wyspy. Co prawda miał to być poranny patrol , ale tak się złożyło , że było już południe. Szybko sprawdzili wyspę i okolice , a potem poszli pomagać ludziom w wiosce. Na początek pomogli Svenowi pasć i łapac owce bo porozbiegały się po poaswisku , potem poszli do portu rozładowywać przeróżne towary i przenosić ryby do magazynu bo Pyskacz właśnie wrócił z morza , ale tylko jak ich zobaczył zwiał pędem do kuźni. W końcu przyszła kolej Pleśniaka z czego Mieczyk i Szpatka wcale nie byli zadowoleni. Pleśniak powiedział im , że wóz mu się rozwalił na samym środku drogi i cała jego cenna kapustka ( jak ją nazwał ) rozsypała mu się. Rodzeństwo najpierw zebrało kapustę do worków , a potem zabrali sie za naprawianie wozu. Nie było to najciekawsze zajęcie więc postanowili wykręcić staruchowi kawał. Na początek naprawili wóz , a potem nasmarowali mu koła smarem następnie wlali do niego trochę kleju , wsypali liście , władowali tam smocze odchody , jeszcze raz wsypali garsć lisci i w koncu kapustka. Zaniesli Pleśniakowi naprawiony wóz z małą niespodzianka jak powiedzieli. W drodze powrotnej strasznie jęczeli , że nogi ich bolą bo ten staruch mieszka przeciez na koncu wyspy , a do jego domu w tą i spowrotem jest 10 kilometrów. Oczywiscie na smoku zawsze jest szybciej , ale mieli zakaz latania. 'Przepraszam , że tyle , ale tablet mi nawala i mam straszne zaległosci w szkole bo nie było mnie przez tydzień. Dzięki , że ktoś to wogóle czyta. :-) :P ' Jak wrócili do wioski było już dość późno i dla tego mieli czas wolny do jutra. Astrid w o końcu znalazła Czkawkę siedzącego na jakiejś niedawno otkrytej wyspie. Było ciemno , ale Szczerbatek rozpalił ognisko żeby Czkawce nie było zimno. Dziewczyna z góry wszystko doskonale widziała , ale nie za bardzo słyszała co on mówi. Ostrożnie podleciała do niego od tyłu i bezszelestnie wylądowała. Podeszła powoli do niego i usiadła przy nim. Na początku chłopak trochę się wystraszył bo nie zauważył jej w tych ciemnościach , ale zaraz potem zorientował się , że to tylko jego dziewczyna. Siedział ciągle zamyślony i wpatrywał się w ognisko. Astrid mówiła coś do niego , ale ten wogóle nie słuchał tego. W końcu oberwał za to w ramię , ale to nie pomogło. W końcu zapadł zupełny zmrok i Astrid postanowiła , że będzie już wracać. Czkawka siedział tam jeszcze kilka godzin aż w końcu zmęczony wrócił do domu. Następnego dnia poszedł ze Szczerbatkiem zobaczyć jak trzyma się ich osada. Nie latali , ponieważ byli tak śpiący , że Szczerbatek nie dał by rady. Już wczoraj w drodze powrotnej o mało co nie zasnął podczas lotu. Jak się okazało było już prawie południe więc wszędzie było pełno ludzi. Każdy miał na głowie jakieś zajęcie no np. bliźniaki. Dziś musieli oni znów pomagać ludziom oraz patrol i na koniec sprzątanie stajni. Szybko zabrali się do roboty i dzięki temu , że się nie wygłupiali mieli o wiele więcej czasu wolnego. 'Tym czasem u Pleśniaka... ' Staruch jeszcze se smacznie spał podobnie jak jego owca. Nie skapną się , że bliźniaki już dawno naprawili i odstawili mu wózek. W końcu obudził się , zjadł śniadanie , nakarmił Grzybka , ubrał się i wyszedł przed dom. Nie zobaczył wozu i na niego wpadł i zaczoł gadać coś pod nosem. Następnie zabrał się za pielęgnację swojego ogrodu w którym nie miał już tylko samej kapusty. Hodował tam marchewkę , pomidory , ogórki , szczaw i cukinię. Miał przy tym dość sporo pracy. W końcu po kilku godzinach ciężkie pracy wrócił do chaty i zabrał się za robienie obiadu. Przed tym jak wrócił do domu zebrał kilka warzyw. Umył je , pokroił i wżócił do wrzącej wody. Pleśniak : Chyba o czymś zapomniałem Grzybku , prawda ? - zapytał owcy. Grzybek : Beee... Pleśniak : A no włśnie , kapustka. Bez niej ta zupa nie była by zjadliwa. ( i tak nie da się jej zjeść ) - to powiedziawszy wyszedł dość szybkim krokiem na dwór. Zebrał kapustę z grządki , nie z wozu bo uważał , że na świerzo będzie lepiej smakować w zupie. Umył ją , pokroił , i do rzucił do grnca. Kiedy tak czekał zabrał się za robienie obiadu dla swojej owcy. Nie był to wielki problem , ponieważ Grzybek je zawsze na obiad grzyby które leżą na ugotowanej kapuście. Gdy zupa ( trucizna XD ) była ugotowana zjadł ją i znowu poszedł na pole. Coś tam pokopał , coś popielił i wreszcze poszedł po swój wózek. Obejrzał go dokładnie i wziął do domu... 'Tym czasem w wiosce...' Perspektywa Czkawki Dobra , wreszcie skończyłem. Dom naprawiony , spór Wiadra i Pyskacza rozwiązany , więc mam już do jutra czas wolny. -To co Szczerbek przelecimy się ? - spytałem smoka. Szczerbatek : Wrrrrr wrooou ( no pewnie , cały dzień czekam aż to powiesz ) - Dobra to lecimy - powiedziałem , a ten z radości podskoczył w powietrzu , że potem o mało nie spadłem. Już mieliśmy lecieć , a tu nagle słyszymy róg oznajmujący przybycie gości. - Cóż nasz lot musimy se przełożyć na potem , może i nawet na jutro - powiedziałem dość smutnym głosem i pogłaskałem Szczerbka za uchem. Szczerbatek : Wrrrrrauu ( Nieeeee ) Czkawka : Oj nie marudz. Choć prawie cała wioska już tam jest. - to powiedziawszy skierowałem go w stronę portu. 'Perspektywa nieznajomego...' Dopłyneliśmy do jakiejś dość sporej wyspy. W porcie czekała już nawet spora grupa ludzi. Ciekawe czy mają wodza. Nie co za głupoty gadam przecież muszą mieć. Ktoś chyba musi zażądzań tymi ludźmi , a na pewno nie jest ich tam mało. O , rozchodzą się na boki , a po środku ląduje jakiś koleś na nocnej furii. Chwila , że co ! ? Nocnej furii! Człowieku przecież ten smok cię zabije. Kurcze gdzie jest ten ich wódz bo on chyba nim raczej nie jest. Chociaż jak spojżeć na to z drugiej strony to może i on. A dobra zobaczy się. Czkawka : Witamy na Berk. Jestem Czkawka wódz tej wyspy , a to jest Szczerbatek. Serio on jest wodzem ? Jakiś się wydaje chudy i marny. Ale jak to możliwe , że on lata na nocnej furii. Dobra sam się go o to potem spytam. Nieznajomy : Miło mi , jestem Dargo , a to moja siostra Kiara. Czkawka : Mi również miło. Co was do nas sprowadza ? Dargo : Nasza wyspa została spalona przez smoki i teraz szukamy nowego domu. Czy możemy zostać u was na kilka dni ? Czkawka : Jasne. Możecie nawet tu zamieszkać jeśli chcecie. Znajdziemy wam jakiś dom albo zbudujemy nowy bo chyba już nie mamy wolnych. Dargo , Kiara : Naprawdę ! ? Czkawka : Jasne. Kiara : Bardzo dziękujemy. Czkawka : Nie ma za co. Ej , co to za dziwny chałas. Chyba lądują kolejne smoki. Noi miałem racje. Jeden gronkiel , a na nim siedział dość gruby chłopak , był także koszmar ponocnik , a na nim siedział niski dość umięśniony chłopak z czarnymi włosami. Jeden zębiruk. Na jednej głowie siedział wysoki koleś z długimi dredami koloru błąd , a na drugiej dziewczyna bardzo do niego podobna. To chyba rodzeństwo. I jeszcze jeden śmiertnik zębacz , a na nim... Wooow... Piękna blondynka z ślicznymi wielkimi oczami koloru błękitnego. Przepiękna. Ciekawe czy ma chłopaka. Czkawka : O , cześć wam kiedy przylecieliście ? Śledzik : Hej Czkawka. Właśnie teraz. Czkawka : Acha... A gdzie jest Eret ? Szączysmark : Eret , no... No właśnie gdzie on jest ? Mieczyk : Poleciał na inną wyspę i chyba wróci jutro lub dziś wieczorem. Czkawka : Aaa , ok. Kiara : A kto to jest ? Czkawka : A to tak. To jest Śledzik. - wskazał na tego grubego - Szączysmark - a cha , to ten niski - to są bliźniaki Mieczyk - ten blondyn z dredami - i Szpatka - miej więcej taka sama jak jej brat - i jeszcze Astrid - wow , nie dość , że piękna to jeszcze śliczne imię. Czkawka : A to jest Dargo i jego siostra Kiara - powiedział i pokazał ręką na mnie , a potem na moją siostrę. Czkawka : Astrid , czy mogą zamieszkać u ciebie na czas kiedy zbudjemy im nowy dom ? Astrid : Jasne , chodzcie pokaże wam gdzie będziecie spali. Dargo , Kiara : Ok. Czkawka : A wy już możecie wracać do swoich zajęć - powiedział do tłumu. Dziwię się , że go posłuchali. Widać myliłem się co do niego. Astrid : EJ , idziecie ? Bo będziecie spać na dworze. Kiara : Tak idziemy ! Dargo ! Rusz się. Dargo : Dobra , dobra... Astrid zaprowadziła nas do swojego domu. Był nawet spory. Weszliśmy. W środku było nawet przytulnie. Na dole była ogromna kuchnia był też dość sporawy przed pokój , a w nim stała mała szafka ozdobiona przeróżnymi wzorami , wiszące lustro i kilka ozdobnych tarcz. Na dole był również duży pokój , jak zgaduje to jest salon. Ładnie urządzony. Spory , drewniany , okrągły stół , a na niego położony był błękitny obrus. Na nim stało kilka małych świeczników , miska z owocami i jakiś obrazek z mężczyzną. To chyba jej ojciec. Nawet młody... Był też tam nawet sporawy ceglany piecyk. Też ładny. Przy kuchni były schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro. Jeszcze nie wiem co tam się znajduje ani jak wyglądają poszczególne pomieszczenia , ale na pewno się dowiem. Astrid : I jak ? Dacie radę tu chwilę pomieszkać ? Kiara : Jasne , że tak. A tak w ogóle to gdzie będziemy spali ? Astrid : Chodzcie na górę to wam pokarze. Dargo : Ok... Weszliśmy na pierwsze piętro. Schody były dość strome i wysokie więc można było łatwo się wywalić. Od razu jak weszliśmy Astrid pokazała nam kilka pomieszczeń oraz pokoje w których będziemy tymczasowo mieszkać. Po prawej stronie była łazienka , dwa pokoje gościnne oraz pokój Astrid. Najpierw pokazała nam swój. Był duży i bardzo ładny. Miał zielono-niebieskie ściany , jeden nie za duży , skórzany fotel , małe biurko , a na nim leżały jakieś rysunki smoków. Obok stało wielkie łóżko. Wygląda jak by było dwuosobowe. Na przeciw łóżka stała mała szafka z trzema małymi szufladkami i pięknym lustrem. Miała także wielką brązową , drewnianą , ozdabiają różnyróżnymi wzorami szafę. Na ścianie miała ozdobną tarczę , a na niej była namalowana głowa śmietnika zębacza. Był tam też tam małej wielkości stolik nakryty białą serwera. Stała na nim miska z owocami, błękitny wazon z kwiatami , a dokładniej to z czerwonymi różami. Na podłodze leżał mały dywanik z frędzelkami w kolorze czerwonym , zielonym , pomarańczowym i niebieskim. Naprawdę piękny. ( pokój nie dywan *_* ) 'Perspektywa Kiary ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach